The existing parking assist system used for a vehicle generally uses a camera or an ultrasonic sensor. Korean Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0061885 is the published document associated with a parking assist system using an ultrasonic sensor.
However, there is a problem in that recognizing a parking space for a vehicle and obstacles using an ultrasonic sensor may have a low recognition rate due to a diffused reflection phenomenon in terms of characteristics of an ultrasonic sensor according to the environment.
In the case of using an ultrasonic sensor, there is a problem in that the ultrasonic sensor easily recognizes large objects but cannot easily recognize small objects such as a parking preventing cone and is insensitive to recognition of rapidly moving objects like moving pedestrians.
In the case of using a camera, there is a problem in that the camera may be sensitive to environment changes such as an image state, illumination, and the like.
Therefore, the existing parking assist system using the camera or the ultrasonic sensor has risks of various accidents such as a vehicle damage caused by small objects, an accident caused by not recognizing rapidly moving pedestrian, and the like.